Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic treatment tool that is used by being endoscopically inserted into a body cavity.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, endoscopic treatment tools (hereinafter, simply referred to as “treatment tools”) used for performing various treatments on tissues in the body cavity by being endoscopically inserted into the body cavity have been considered. As an example of the treatment tools, treatment tools described in Japanese Patent Nos. 4197983 and 4056989 have been known.
A pair of forceps members supported relatively and rotatably around a rotation axis is provided on a distal end of the treatment tool.
The rotation axis is provided to a distal end portion of a sheath that has a long shape, and a manipulation wire (linear portion) is inserted through the sheath so that the wire can advance and retreat. A manipulation portion is connected to the proximal ends of the sheath and the manipulation wire. Link members are each attached to the proximal ends of the pair of forceps members. The proximal ends of the link members are rotatably connected to the distal end of the manipulation wire.
The pair of forceps members are relatively rotated around the rotation axis by manipulating the manipulation portion and causing the manipulation wire to advance or retreat with respect to the sheath, and thus the forceps members can be switched between a closed state in which the pair of forceps members come into contact with each other and a fully open state in which the pair of forceps members are separated from each other.